It is known to use position sensors on pedal assemblies for “by wire” vehicle controls such as brake pedals and gas pedals. The position sensor generates an electrical signal indicative of the amount of depression of the pedal. A controller uses this signal to control the operation of a throttle or braking assembly. However, it is desirable to provide these pedal assemblies with a resistance to depression or “feel” which is similar to that of a conventional pedal assembly. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a pedal assembly for a vehicle using a position sensor which simulates the feel of a conventional brake pedal which is light weight and inexpensive to produce.